Fuu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Fuu (disambiguation). |id = 830838 |idalt = |no = 8577 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 207 |animation_idle = 46 |animation_move = 46 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |normal_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |sbb_distribute = 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 6, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145 |ubb_distribute = 6, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = A young woman with a big appetite, Fuu is in search of a man known as 'the samurai who smells of sunflowers'. She lived a difficult life after her father left her family and her mother died of illness, forcing her into a stint as a tea house waitress. After bumping into the two who would become her bodyguards and then her erstwhile friends, she jumped from one spot of trouble to another--sometimes by her own hand, as she has a habit of meddling in people's business. Nevertheless, her many adventures take her to all kind of places. Prone to getting lost, she makes her appearance in the land of Grand Gaia in stride, and the appearance of her erstwhile friends made things all the better...even if she knew in her heart that peace would not last. |summon = You promised me that you'd help me look for the sunflower samurai, didn't you? |fusion = You're paying? Excuse me! Twenty grilled squid with tea on the side! |evolution = |hp_base = 6300 |atk_base = 2100 |def_base = 2520 |rec_base = 2520 |hp_lord = 9000 |atk_lord = 3000 |def_lord = 3600 |rec_lord = 3600 |hp_anima = 10117 |rec_anima = 3302 |atk_breaker = 3298 |def_breaker = 3302 |def_guardian = 3898 |rec_guardian = 3451 |def_oracle = 3451 |rec_oracle = 4047 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Somebody give me a light! |lsdescription = 120% Atk, max HP, 100% Def, Rec, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction, spark damage fills BB gauge, 30% OD gauge fill rate & 40% BC, HC, 5% Item, 20% Zel, 30% Karma drop rates |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC on spark |bb = Stay off me! |bbdescription = 20 combo Earth attack on all foes, fills BB gauge for 3 turns, restores HP, removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction, probable evasion for 3 turns & fills OD gauge |bbnote = Fills 12 BC each turn, heals 4000~4500 + 40% Rec HP, 15% chance of evasion & 10% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Artistic Anarchy |sbbdescription = 25 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), spark damage fills BB gauge for 3 turns, adds Earth shield for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, restores HP for 3 turns & fills OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 850% * HP / base max HP, fills 3-4 BC on spark, activates 3500 HP/Def Earth Shield, 100% Rec to Atk/Def, heals 3500~4000 + 15% Rec HP gradually & fills 600 OD points at end of turn |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Time Flies Like an Arrow |ubbdescription = 30 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), adds Earth shield for 3 turns, evasion for 2 turns, boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, probable KO resistance & fully restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / base max HP, activates 30000 HP/10000 Def Earth Shield, 100% chance of evasion, 300% Rec to Atk/Def & 80% chance of resisting 1 KO |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Learn Who Your Friends Are |esitem = Stroke of Luck |esdescription = 10% Zel, 25% Karma drop rates for all allies and 40% all parameters when Stroke of Luck is equipped, 15% Atk, Def each turn (4 times) for all allies, probable damage reduction to 1 & 100% critical and elemental damage reduction |esnote = 10% chance of taking 1 damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 300% elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 160k |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Add to BB (boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns) |omniskill3_2_note = 75% boost |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Add to BB (fills BB gauge) |omniskill3_3_note = Fills 10 BC instantly |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Add to BB (negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 3 turns) |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = 20 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances SBB's Earth shield effect |omniskill3_5_note = +1500 HP & +1500 Def, 5000 HP/Def Earth Shield total |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Add to BB/SBB (probable spark critical for 3 turns) for 3 turns |omniskill3_6_note = 30% chance of 50% Spark Critical |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns |omniskill3_7_note = 30% chance of recovering 25~30% damage taken as HP |omniskill3_8_sp = 25 |omniskill3_8_desc = Add to UBB (boosts max HP) |omniskill3_8_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_9_sp = 15 |omniskill3_9_desc = Add to BB/SBB/UBB (adds all elements to attack for 3 turns) |omniskill3_9_note = |howtoget = *Event Bazaar: Samurai Champloo - 5,000 & 2,000 Samurai Sunflowers |bazaar_1_type = Samurai Sunflowers |bazaar_1_desc = Sunflower Collection |bazaar_1_bonus = 5% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0041_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Samurai Champloo |addcatname = Fuu1 }}